Evolved Werewolf
An Evolved Werewolf refers to the werewolves of the Crescent Wolf Pack blessed by the Unification Ritual between Hayley Marshall and Jackson Kenner, the two Alphas. These werewolves possess the gifts of each alpha, such as speed and strength, but more importantly the powers of Hayley Marshall, the vampire-werewolf hybrid. Evolved Werewolves have full control of their abilities which includes Lycanthrope Enhancement, they can turn at free will and are stronger, faster and more dominant than regular werewolves. They are often referred to as "super wolves" by Joshua Rosza. Creation Werewolves evolve when powers of other werewolf families or species are passed onto them via the unification ceremony. When two alphas marry, the powers are passed down to whoever acknowledges either of the alphas as their alpha and attends the unification ceremony. Powers and Abilities Evolved Werewolves possess most of the abilities of a Hybrid except the Vampire parts such as Mind Compulsion and Immortality. *'Super Strength:' Evolved Werewolves are stronger than regular werewolves and humans. The full moon will boost their strength and so will intense feelings of anger. An evolved werewolf in werewolf-form will be immensely powerful and may be a slight challenge for even an Original Vampire as four normal Werewolves in wolf-form can take down an Original Vampire. *'Super Speed:' An Evolved Werewolf's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any regular werewolf and human. Evolved Werewolves can use this ability in human or werewolf form. The full moon will increase their speed and being in Wolf-form will make them even faster. *'Super Agility:' Evolved Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Durability:' Evolved Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans and vampires can without nearly as much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. *'Healing Factor:' Evolved Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like vampires, evolved werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, a bit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when an Evolved werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. Still, while vampires heal faster than werewolves, werewolves are more difficult to injure. *'Superhuman Senses:' Evolved Werewolves have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that excel their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' Evolved Werewolves are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers. Both evolved werewolves and non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can grow claws from their nails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. *'Shapeshifting'/'Transformation Control:' Evolved Werewolves have the ability to transform into their werewolf forms at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. An evolved werewolf can stay in werewolf form longer than a normal werewolf. *'Werewolf Bite:' Evolved Werewolves and regular werewolves have venom which is fatal to non-original vampires and they themselves are immune to werewolf venom. *'Full Moon:' An Evolved Werewolf's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are evolved and at their peak during a full moon. *'Immunity to silver:' Evolved Werewolves are immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to them. Former Powers and Abilities * Lie Detection: During a conversation between Jules and Caroline. Jules revealed that there is a werewolf ability allowing werewolves to sense if you're speaking the truth. However, this ability has never been demonstrated by any werewolf, Jules included, so it is possible that she was lying to scare Caroline or was otherwise being hyperbolic. Weaknesses *'Blood Loss:' If an Evolved Werewolf is severely wounded and bleeds out before they can heal, they can die. This was demonstrated when Stefan threw a stake into a werewolf's neck, hitting their carotid artery and causing the werewolf to bleed out and die before they could fully heal. Another instance was when Klaus impaled the werewolf Paige through the chest. *'Broken Neck:' Breaking an Evolved Werewolf's neck will result in instant death. *[[Decapitation|'Decapitation']]:''' Decapitation will result in instant death for an Evolved Werewolf. *Fire (Presumably):' Fire can presumably hurt and/or kill an Evolved Werewolf. *'Heart Extraction:' Ripping an Evolved Werewolf's heart out will result in instant death. *'Magic:' Evolved Werewolves are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Power Suppression Necklace, Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, and Dark Objects. It is unknown if a siphoner can siphon the magic from werewolves. *'Mortality:' Werewolves can die of old age and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. suffocation). *'Physical Trauma:' Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Evolved Werewolf pain and will also slow them down. However, this is only temporary, as they will heal completely within minutes. * 'Wolfsbane:' When ingested, wolfsbane causes an Evolved Werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Exposure to their skin will burn them. * '''Link to the Alphas': Because the source of an evolved werewolf's power is through the link they share with the two alphas of their pack through the unification ceremony, they also share the same fate with the alphas as Dahlia was able to curse the entire evolved Crescent Wolf Pack by casting the modified Crescent Curse on just the alphas. Known Evolved Werewolves See also Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Evolved Werewolves Category:Siphoners